


adagio

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, YOU KNOW IT, cums and yums, my trademark tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: It doesn’t take much effort to get Annette into bed — mostly because she never got out of it in the first place.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	adagio

**Author's Note:**

> figuring out the title for this hell because I already have another fic called slow and steady already
> 
> this is written for a prompt from the felannie discord chat that went something like how Felix starts pinning Annette down with kisses that eventually turns into slow romantic sex. props to everyone, especially **nub** for drawing the illustration to the prompt that inspired me even further! 
> 
> — this piece is dedicated to **nub**.

It doesn’t take much effort to get Annette into bed — mostly because she never got out of it in the first place.

This morning is yet another lazy weekend morning, and Felix himself barely had the energy to simply tie his hair back into a bun. And after hearing Annette small groan at the rising sun, he’s even more temped to return under the covers.

He finds himself smiling, turning his head around to see her limbs tangled up within the covers, practically completely swallowed up by them, a few tufts of her orange hair peeking out on top of a puffed-up corner of pillow. The soft morning light seeping through the bedroom curtains fall over their bed, radiating onto some exposed parts of her skin and granting her a warm peachy glow that fully convinces him to give up on the morning.

And so he does just this. He crawls back into bed, climbing over the mountains of sheets and blankets cocooning Annette. He lets his face hover just above her head, watching her and resisting the urge to kiss her and ruin the peace of the moment. Annette stirs awake anyway; when feeling his breath over her cheek, she lazily opens her eyes and twists around under the blankets to face him.

“Hey,” she says, with a small smile. “Good—” but a yawn interrupts her. She stretches her body a tiny bit, wriggling underneath his body. “Sorry,” she apologizes and tries again. “Good morning.”

He returns a soft laugh and a smile, taking a long languid look at her. Even upon the first seconds of waking up, Annette is still adorable — her hair frizzing in all sorts of directions, the weaved impression of the pillow on her cheek, even the tears hanging on her bottom eyelids from yawning.

As seconds pass by, the expression on Annette’s face grows more and more suspicious.

“What?” she accuses him, after another good twenty seconds. “What are you doing?”

His smile widens. “I’m just looking at you.”

She doesn’t seem to expect that answer. Her cheeks flush pink and she mumbles a few words to herself before her voice raises at him again. “Well… stop doing that!”

He laughs. “Okay,” he agrees. “I will kiss you then instead.”

And so he does. He starts at her forehead, pressing his lips down firmly at the top of her head and smelling the flowery shampoo from her hair. He hears her giggle underneath him, before she wills him to get off of her, but he persists his descent and moves his kisses down. He gives a peck to both her cheeks and then delivers a kiss to her lips, which Annette receives and returns generously, her arms coming up from under the covers to take his face in both hands.

Their kiss deepens, and a small growl develops at the back of his throat. In the same breath, he lets his lips slip from hers and trails along her jawline, following the groove of her neck down to her shoulder. His hands, almost on their own accord, pull back the sheets covering her body. Her thin white camisole is half-flipped up over her body, exposing her skin to the room air. She looks irresistibly warm and he cannot resist the urge to touch her.

He feels her shiver when he puts his hand on her waist, and he can see goosebumps raising up along her arms. A small frigid purr escapes her lips, but the sound is soon replaced by a low moan as his hand slopes up her breast, his thumb over her hardened nipple.

Urged to go on by her audible arousal, he continues tracking his lips down her body. With his free hand, he pushes up the hem of her clothing so it is completely lifted up from her torso, giving his mouth access to her other breast. He follows the curve of it with his mouth, then with his tongue as he reaches her nipple. He rolls the tip of his tongue over her, and she arches her back, urging him to go on with a loud whine. He suckles her, before her hands take the back of his head and pull his face back up to her.

Although unwilling to part from her breast, he lifts his head to follow her gesture, meeting her eyes again, which admire him through lowered eyelashes. They lock eyes for a long moment, before she pulls his head down to her neck so that she can give the shell of his ear a light nibble. Her breath tickles his ear, sending a cold delicious shock down his neck. She whispers,

“Fuck me, Felix.”

With this command, he wastes no time.

He climbs under the sheets to join her. One of his hands pulls down his briefs while the other stabilizes him atop of her, before he lowers his weight on top of her, closing the distance between their bodies. Her hands slide from the backs of his thighs, up to his buttocks, then to rest on his back, and he feels her part her legs underneath him, letting his hips sink between her inner thighs.

Her eyes flit down to look between them, and upon seeing how hard he is, she hums in approval and watches him guide his cock into her. He slides his tip up and down along her opening, much easier because of how wet she already is. She mewls with satisfaction, rocking her hips in the same rhythm.

Soon enough, he grows impatient and when he’s through with the teasing, he readies himself over her, centering his hips. But just before he penetrates, she clutches his upper arm, stopping him.

“Nice and slow this time?” she requests of him. “I want to stay in bed for as long as possible.”

And when she asks with such a shy smile, how could he _not_ oblige her?

“Nice and slow,” he promises her, and then pushes forward, eliciting a satisfied moan from her as he penetrates. He steadies himself into a rhythm, ignoring his own urges to up the intensity and electing to focus on how deep he goes instead.

“Mmm,” she hums, closing her eyes. “You’re so _good_ to me, Felix.”

He just kisses her neck in response, focused on maintaining tempo. She helps him a little, angling her hips up. With every stroke, she gives him an encouraging murmur, and her body gradually coordinates with his, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms draping over his shoulders.

Even as slow as he is going, Annette seems to be climbing a climax as quickly as she would have been at normal pace — or at least she seems to be enjoying this lackadaisical pace just as much. Over time, her fingernails dig into his skin, which he ignores until he feels her scratch at his back.

He quickly reaches behind him with his right hand, pinning down her hand above her against the mattress, locking her hand down by interlacing his fingers with hers.

“Don’t leave marks on me,” he admonishes her, very seriously.

He would never hear the end of it from Sylvain. He already doesn’t.

In response, she only giggles, turning her mouth into the crook of his neck. She runs the flat of her tongue along his skin, before gently sinking her teeth in.

And yes, he _did_ just give her warning to not leave love marks on him — but with the sound of her moaning so close to his ears that he can feel her voice vibrating on his skin, how could he _not_ oblige her?

There is no escaping Annette’s affection, and there is no escaping the fact that no matter how high his collars are, people — mostly Sylvain — will without doubt find telltale bruises.

No matter, he thinks to himself. That’s something for a future Felix to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> pls save me from fire emblem hell:
> 
> tumblr @ahumanintraining  
> twitter @napsbeforesleep  
> discord @ahumanintraining#2153


End file.
